


Like Tears From A Star

by kyewopen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Sad Ending, very very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyewopen/pseuds/kyewopen
Summary: When the most beautiful day of your life turns into your worst nightmare.





	Like Tears From A Star

**Author's Note:**

> This summary sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else.

_On and on the rain will fall, like tears from a star, like tears from a star_

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue and cloudless. You could hear the birds singing.

It was a beautiful day.

He was in your arms, his head buried in your neck, his arm gently placed around your waist. A few strands of his brown hair were falling over his forehead, and one of your hand was absently caressing his forearm. His lips were slightly parted. He seemed peaceful. Maybe he was dreaming.

It was a beautiful day.

You had this ring in the interior pocket of your coat. Today was the day you were going to propose to him. You had the ring for several weeks, but you were always too nervous to pop up the question. But you woke up that morning, and you had finally made up your mind. Today was the day.

You wish he had never woken up.

But he did. And he smiled at you. This beautiful smile. You still can picture it, sometimes. He smiled at you. And you remember thinking that nothing could ever get in the way of your plans to marry the fascinating human-being who was facing you.

If only you had known.

 

It was a beautiful day.

You were laying down, on the grass, in the park just facing your apartment. He was holding your hand and looking at the sky with a small smile on his face. He was happy. He seemed happy.

You could hear the distant noise of the cars passing by. You could hear the laughter of some children playing and running nearby. But mostly, you could feel him. Next to you.

You wish you had never left this park.

You were walking down this path, hand in hand. He was talking to you about the new songs he had in mind, telling you he couldn’t wait to record them and to go on tour, to travel the world with you by his side. He was radiating with joy.

And that’s when you decided to kneel before him. It wasn’t how you had planned this. You had planned to wait for the evening and to ask him in your apartment. But at this moment, you couldn’t care less of the circumstances. As long as his answer was yes.

You wish you hadn’t proposed in this park.

‘Marry me.’ You said. And he stayed there, looking at you, with such astonishment. He said nothing for a few seconds, and you remember feeling nervous, and thinking you had just made a terrible mistake. But then, you saw a few tears rolling down his cheeks, and then you saw his large smile, and the corners of his eyes wrinkling with joy.

‘Yes!’ He answered with a loud voice. ‘Yes. Oh my god, yes! Of course I’ll marry you.’ He added.

It was a beautiful day.

People were smiling around, some of them were clapping. And Tyler was beaming.

He was beaming. He was smiling. He was glowing. And you couldn’t believe how lucky you were to be with someone like him.

It was a beautiful day.

Tyler was rambling about how happy he was, and you just smiled at him, saying nothing. You could have watched him for hours without saying anything. You could have listened to him for hours.

‘I must tell my parents!’ He said, with a huge smile. ‘Oh my god, I must tell my parents. They’re going to be so happy.’ He added and went through his jean’s pocket to reach for his phone but frowned when he realized it wasn’t there.

‘I must have forgotten it in the apartment!’ He said, still excited. ‘You stay there, I’ll be back before you know it.’ He added, running towards the street.

You wish you had just lent him your phone.

You wish he hadn’t stopped in the middle of the road to give you one of his best smiles.

‘I can’t believe you asked me to marry me.’ He said, still looking at you.

You smiled, first. And then, you saw this car.

You wish you could have seen it a few seconds earlier.

It was a beautiful day, suddenly turning into your worst nightmare.

‘Tyler, watch out!’ You screamed at the top of your lungs.

You remember seeing everything in slow motion. You remember the confusion in his eyes. You remember him turning his head to see this car, driving unusually fast. You remember him looking back at you with so much fear in his eyes.

And you remember being stuck on the pavement, unable to make the slightest move. You remember the noise it makes when this car hit Tyler. You remember him flying and landing on the ground with horrific violence.

And you remember losing your breath and staying motionless for a few seconds before finally getting a grip on yourself.

‘Oh no.’ You said. ‘No, no, no, no, no.’ You added, with a strangled voice. ‘No, please. No.’

You remember the blood. You remember seeing so much blood, next to his head, and his stomach. And you remember seeing the driver getting out of his car in a hurry to run towards the broken body of your best-friend.

‘WHAT DID YOU DO?’ You yelled at him, crying. ‘Oh my god, what did you do?’ You repeated, your eyes still on Tyler.

You remember the crowd gathering up around you.

‘Somebody calls a fucking ambulance!’ You screamed. ‘Tyler, please, oh my god, Tyler, can you hear me? Please, wake up. Wake up.’

You remember screaming. Screaming at yourself, and at everyone around you. You remember crying and shaking. You remember letting your hands going through Tyler’s hair, begging him to wake up, over and over and over again.

And you remember seeing him opening his eyes, slowly, and looking at you with so much pain. You remember his muffled breath and you remember him slowly taking your hand in his.

‘Josh.’ He said, with a broken voice.

‘Tyler, oh my god, you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay. The ambulance is on its way, and you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.’ You answered, crying.

‘Josh, I… I love you. I… I’m sorry. I didn’t pay attention. I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be sorry. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be just fine.’ You remember saying, with a panicked voice.

‘Josh… Please… Please, tell my parents I love them. Tell my family I love them.’ He managed to articulate.

‘You’re going to tell them yourself, okay? The ambulance is on its way, you’re gonna make it, and then, we’ll… And then, we’ll get married. We’ll get married, and… And we’re going to adopt a little girl, like you wanted.’

‘Can we… Can we marry in the forest, Josh? I’ve always wanted to marry you in the forest.’

‘Of course, sweetheart, we’ll marry in the forest, just next to the treehouse we built when we were young.’ You said, holding on to him for dear life.

You remember his smile. You remember him looking at the ring you put on his finger just a few minutes before.

‘I love you.’ He said, suddenly panicking. ‘I love you. I love you. Oh my god, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too.’ You answered, in tears, feeling the muscles of your throat tightening, making it hard for you to talk.

And you remember the ambulance stopping abruptly a few meters away from you. You remember these nurses lifting Tyler’s body to place him on this stretcher. You remember sitting next to him in this ambulance, being afraid that he would disappear if you let go of his hand.

You can still see yourself pacing up and down in this hospital, waiting for someone to tell you that Tyler is okay, that he made it, that he’s going to survive.

And you can still hear these three words. These three words you never thought you would hear one day.

‘He’s dead.’

 

* * *

 

 

You’re in your room, now.

You’re sitting in the corner of your bedroom, looking at the box that contains the ashes of your best-friend.

It’s all you have left of him.

Ashes.

It’s been three weeks. It’s been three weeks since you’re locked in this room, in the dark. It’s been three weeks and you haven’t said more than a few words. Words seem trivial. It’s been three weeks and you’ve cried every single day. It’s been three weeks and all you can do is sit there, listening to the last message he sent you on your voicemail. It’s been three weeks and you’re barely eating. It’s been three weeks and you’re barely sleeping. You’re closing your eyes and all you can see is the lifeless body of your friend, on this hospital bed.

You can hear a few knocks on your door. Your friend surely wants to check up on you again. He decided to move in with you for a while after all of this happened. You refused, but he didn’t let you the choice.

‘Josh?’ Brendon asks with a concerned voice, from the other side of the door.

You don’t answer.

Soon, he’s coming in, and squatting before you, placing a plate on your bedside table.

‘Josh, please talk to me.’ He says, sitting down next to you.

You don’t answer.

‘Please.’ He asks, crying.

You don’t answer.

‘It’s… You know it’s not what he would have wanted.’ He adds, unsure.

‘Yes, but it doesn’t matter now, does it?’ You suddenly say with such a strong voice, making your friend jump with surprise. ‘Because he’s dead, Brendon! He’s dead.’

It’s the first time you’re talking that much since he died. For three weeks, all you could feel was this hole that Tyler left in your chest when he died. All you could feel was this void. But now, you can feel this hole filling up with anger, with rage.

‘He’s dead and it’s all on me!’ You say. ‘It’s all on me.’ And you can feel these endless tears rolling down your cheeks once again. ‘I killed him.’

‘It’s not your fault, Josh.’ Brendon answers. ‘It won’t ever be your fault.’

‘It is!’ and you’re suddenly screaming.

‘No, it’s not, Josh.’ He repeats. ‘Look at me.’ He says, waiting for you to lock eyes with him to continue. ‘It’s not your fault. You have to stop believe that. Please.’

‘Shut up!’ You say, screaming even louder than before. ‘Just shut up. You don’t understand, Brendon. If only I hadn’t asked him to go in the park, he wouldn’t be dead. If I hadn’t planned to propose to him, he wouldn’t be dead. If I had waited just a few more days, he wouldn’t be dead. If I had lent him my fucking phone, he wouldn’t be dead. He wouldn’t have been hit by this car. He would be there, he would be right there. He would still have this ring on his finger. He would still be singing. He would still be playing music. If I hadn’t done all of this, Brendon, we would be planning our wedding right now. But no! No, I had to propose that day, in this fucking park. And now, he’s gone! He’s gone! And all I have left is this stupid box and this hole, in my chest, and this anger. And I can’t get it out, no matter how much I try. So you all better stop telling me that I need to stop moping, that I need to go out, that I need to pull myself together cause you don’t. _know_. how much it fucking hurts, every single day. And stop telling me it’s going to be okay. Cause it won’t. It will never be okay. This will never be okay, and I can’t… I can’t… I just can’t live like…’

But you can’t finish your sentence because you’re bursting into tears and your friend is holding you in his arms.

‘I’m sorry.’ He says. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He repeats another time. ‘I’m so so sorry.’

‘He… He was everything to me.’

‘I know.’ Your friend says, with a broken voice. ‘I know.’ He adds, placing one of his hands in your hair before kissing you on the forehead.

‘I wish I had died with him.’

If only you had died with him.

 

_On and on the rain will say how fragile we are, how fragile we are_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
